Flash Git
by bluepoetry
Summary: Not all goblins are bad. Then again, he wasn't exactly a saint either. Either way, in this new world, against all odds, he will do what he does best: MAKING MONEY! Warning: has OCs. Inspired by goblins in folklore who traditionally cared more for gold than women.
1. Chapter 1: Not Your Everyday Goblin

**First of all guys, this is an experiment that took me less than 3 hours to write. With good reviews, I may just start to work on this one. Don't worry about my other fics. They haven't been abandoned. Be warned though. School time may affect my uploads. With that said, enjoy the fanfic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Goblin Slayer. The rights belong to their owners.**

* * *

Flash Git

Chapter 1: Not Your Everyday Goblin

* * *

 **Dirt road**

The skies were dark as it is nighttime at this very hour. The vast field of grass was silent save for the wind blowing and the grass rustling with the occasional cricket making noise. You know what else is making noise? The sounds of a caravan of six wagons being attacked by a horde of nasty goblins.

Goblins are short, green and smelly creatures that only live for three things: killing, pillaging and raping. Yes, the sexual appetites of these beasts are enormous as they are a mono-gendered race and can only reproduce by breeding with other intelligent species.

You would think that because they are none too strong nor too bright, having the strength and intellect of a child respectively, they would be easy prey. But many a rookie adventurer have fallen for their deceptive nature and end up getting killed or, for the case of female adventurers, being taken away and used to sire offspring against their will. Indeed, many women dread being captured by goblins and used as breeding stock for their children. It did not help that they loved to torture their victims while they were alive.

In this particular caravan, the bodies of the dead are strewn about, all fresh since this was a recent attack. The sounds of stabbing, shrieking, clubbing and many more sounds of violence permeate the air as the goblins run around pillaging. Even worse were the sounds of women being taken and violated on the dirt road where the caravan was passing, their faces contorted in horror as they are helpless to stop their defilement.

Eventually, the sounds die down as the victims start to die one by one at the hands of the goblins or are taken away back into their lair. Soon, the violence dies down and the goblins focus on stealing all of the valuables in the wagons.

In one of the wagons is a barrel, a wine barrel to be exact. Usually, such barrels would be filled with alcoholic content for trade and consumption by the masses but this one was empty, empty of wine at least. Inside, we see a girl, 15 years of age. She is huddled inside the barrel, sobbing and praying to the gods that the goblins do not find her.

It was supposed to be a celebration of her birthday. They would all go to a neighboring village with her relatives to celebrate her entry into adulthood. However, her relatives are dead, her uncle hacked to pieces and her aunt taken. Perhaps her immediate family in that neighboring village would have to live with the fact that their one and only daughter was taken by goblins on her birthday, forever to be used like a toy for the disgusting creatures.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm sorry." she muttered. Suddenly she felt movement from the outside. Then, she heard the sounds, they were intelligible, but she knew who those sounds belonged to.

STAB!

A knife protrudes inside the barrel, missing her face by a few inches! She pulls back, terrified at the prospect of having her face cut. The barrel shifts and she is thrown lying on the side of the inside of the barrel. _"They're picking me up!"_ she thought. Then, the barrel was thrown high into the air and lands on the dirt road, shattering it and exposing the poor girl inside.

The girl grabs her sides in pain as she hears the excited squeals of the goblins at the prospect of having a new toy to play with. She sits up, shaken and panicking at being discovered. She looks up from the ground and all she could see is a mass of goblins staring at her intently, about 20 of them with a hobgoblin to boot. It must have been the hobgoblin who picked up the barrel and threw it on the dirt road. The goblins lick their lips in anticipation at the sight of the scared girl before them, their loins hungering for the flesh of a female. The girl grimaces, her eyes wide open, almost straining as the goblins creep ever closer towards her vulnerable form knowing their true intentions.

One particular goblin, the one closest to her, jumps high and lunges at her with a knife in one hand and claws with the other, ready to shred her clothes and reduce her to being their plaything. The girl shrieks and closes her eyes, shielding her face with her arms from the coming onslaught.

BANG!

Her body jumped at the loud sound coming from somewhere. After a few seconds of nothingness, she smells blood, but she could tell that it was not hers for she doesn't feel the piercing pain from the goblin attack. She slowly lowers her arms and opens her eyes. In front of her lies the goblin, or rather, two halves of the goblin who tried to take her for itself. It's body torn in half from some sort of otherworldly force. She took a look around her and saw that the goblins were not looking at her but rather, behind her.

She turns to look at what they are looking at. In the distance is a silhouette of a creature, what kind she could not tell for it was too dark. All she could tell was that it stood on two legs and was rather short, but definitely taller than the goblins around her. Lastly, the silhouette was moving closer to them. One of the goblins cried in an angry manner and let loose an arrow at the silhouette, only for it to grab the arrow with its right hand and snap it in half, the broken halves falling onto the dirt.

The goblins, irritated at being disturbed from their fun, let loose a loud shriek of anger before charging at the lone figure before them, aiming to kill it and hack it to pieces just like they did with the men for ruining their "playtime." Two goblins got particularly close against the target and launched themselves into the air with their short legs, intending to dogpile the unwanted assailant. The lone figure merely grabbed the two goblins by their necks and, bringing its arms together, smashed their heads into a fine mixture of mush and paste before dropping the corpses to the floor.

Another goblin leaped towards the unknown only to lose its head against it's blade. By now, the rest of the goblins were so close that they could easily overpower the lone figure by simply dogpiling it, which they did.

Throughout all this, the girl from before could only look on at her possible savior with hope, only for that hope to be shattered as the goblins pile upon her would-be savior. It seemed as though she was fated to be held captive by the goblins after all. All of a sudden, the goblins were thrown back with massive force backwards from the direction that they came, she even had to duck as one or two flew right past her. Looking at the goblins, she could see that some of them were dead with deep slash marks in their bodies while the others got up and started crying and shrieking in fear.

Overall, the 20 goblins have been reduced to just 9 plus the still living hobgoblin in their midst. Said hobgoblin was just standing at the back to let the others take care of the intruder only for its companions to be beaten back. This, it decided, was the signal to finally join the fray and end the intruder once and for all. It snorted as it looked at the intruder with pure malice before sprinting towards the intruder, hoping to use brute force to crush the intruder once and for all.

To the shock of everyone present, the figure started sprinting fast, very fast towards the hobgoblin. The figure then leaped into the air before landing in the chest of the hobgoblin, sending it onto the ground. It then shoved something inside the hobgoblin's mouth before backflipping out of there. The hobgoblin, dazed, stood up before shaking its head and looking at the stranger with even more malice in its eyes. Before it could do anything though...

BOOM!

An explosion ripped through the air as the body of the hobgoblin disappeared in a large blast of light and blood and guts started to rain all around them. The girl in particular was startled at the sound of the large explosion as were the goblins. Speaking of said goblins, with their strongest dead, the remaining goblins full on panicked and decided to high tail it out of the area and back into their lair. With the threat gone, the girl sighed in relief before looking up from her sitting position towards her savior coming closer to her.

And then all hope was dashed when she got a good look at her supposed savior.

He, she deduced it was a he, was wearing some sort of helmet on his head with a spike on it. Said helmet had the image of a sneering skull with two single edged blades crossed behind the skull. He wore clothing consisting of a sleeveless shirt and long pants held by a belt and thick boots that were comically large for him. Said articles of clothing had pieces of armor plating to give him extra protection. He wore pouches of varying sizes all over his body with a large backpack full of items sticking out of it. In one hand, he held a big, single-edged blade. In the other, he held what looked liked two steel tubes connected to the but of a crossbow. However, what dashed her hope for a savior was the stranger's face.

Said stranger was short, about 4 feet tall and had a small yet stocky face with deep wrinkles above the eyes and a long pointy nose with a nose ring. He had long knife-like ears with three earrings each. In its mouth was a stick which looked like it was used for smoking and its hair is tied into a top knot ponytail. But the most striking feature was the stranger's skin.

It was green.

In other words, he, or it, was...

A GOBLIN!

Seeing the look of shock and despair written on the girl's face, the goblin gave her the biggest smug grin he could give before asking her one question in a weird accent she has never heard of before.

"Oi girlie! Mond tellin me waz goin on ere?!"

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _ **Earlier that night**_

 _Shiny woke up from the nastiest hangover he has ever had in his life. Boy did the ale really took the wind from inside his stomach. Stretching himself up, he looked at his surroundings only to find darkness all around. It was no problem for Shiny for he is a goblin and they have good night vision. Taking into account his supplies, he then headed off to find the nearest civilization, hoping to catch some more ale before snoozing on a soft comfy bed. If he couldn't, he'll just find a nice spot to camp out._

 _Seeing a dirt road, he smiled to himself before going down the path. All roads lead to settlements after all. While on the way, his ears started picking up noise, but he dismissed it, thinking that it must be the alcohol making the noise. As he went on though, the noise became clearer and clearer until it was clear that the sounds were those of violence. Quickening his pace towards the source of the noise, he came upon a scene that made him question his sobriety._

 _They were clearly goblins, but they were some of the nastiest and ugliest goblins that he has ever seen. They were really short too, being only a bit bigger than a toddler. Except for the big one at the rear of the horde. He could see that they were finished raiding a caravan, or so he thought until the big one grabbed a barrel and threw it on the ground. He was surprised to see a human girl appear from the remains of the barrel._

 _She was taller than him, about five feet and above. She wore a white blouse with suspenders attached to denim pants. She also had short brown hair extending to her neck. The other goblins were looking intently at the girl, desire plainly written on their faces. Seeing this, Shiny harrumphed and scrunched his face in disdain. He would teach these goblins some lessons on decency before interrogating the girl for answers._

 _Who knows, she might even have something on her that he might like._

* * *

 _-Flashback End-_

The poor girl only stared at him like a statue at his question, her mind too numb to process what just happened. Meanwhile, Shiny gave a grunt of annoyance before lightly tapping her left cheek with his right hand.

"Oi! Answer me girlie!" he shouted.

In response, the girl finally regained her bearings before realizing that there was a goblin right in front of her. And with that said, she did what anyone would do when faced with a goblin.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! Get away! Get away!" she shrieked and shouted at him, kicking, pushing and crawling backward away from the goblin before her.

"Oi! Is dat da wey youz thank me after savin yur arse?!" Shiny said while shielding himself from the girl's onslaught. Sheesh, it was like this girl has never seen a goblin beyond those that attacked her. He guessed that the goblins he fought might have something to do with her perception of him.

Grabbing a discarded knife from a dead goblin, she pointed it at Shiny hoping to create distance between them. There was no way that she was going to allow herself to be raped by a goblin. Shiny, annoyed by the girl's antics, merely snatched the knife out of her hands and broke it in half with his hands, He was going to break it with his teeth as a show of force but it was covered in piss and shit. No way he was going to dirty his mouth with piss and shit.

That didn't stop her from making slapping motions in an attempt to push him back. Growing tired of her behavior to his presence, he grabbed both of her hands with his before pushing both of her index fingers with his. Not enough to break them, but enough to cause pain.

'Now listen ere you brat! If youz don calm yourself, Ima break your fingers wun by wun until deyz all broken. Is dat clear?!" he threatened.

The girl looked at him in fear before nodding her head, face scrunching at the pain he was giving to her. With her cooperation sealed, Shiny let her hands go as she nursed them with her mouth, trying to soothe the pain.

"Now girlie," he started. "Waz goin on ere? Who wer those ugly kin o mine? Wuts de deal wid your caravan?" he girl looked at him with slight fear on her face, trying to comprehend that a goblin was speaking to her before replying.

"W-w-we were g-g-going to an-nother village t-to c-c-celebrate when the g-goblins attacked. T-they killed all the men a-and t-took the women b-b-b-back to w-where they came." she stuttered as fear was still present in her. The goblin could only look at her with seriousness in his face. Oh well, nothing that could be done now. He stood up to leave before the poor girl shouted a question at him.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" she asked.

"Civilizasyun! Wer else?" Shiny replied

The girl only looked at him puzzled before asking another question.

"What a-about the w-women?" she asked.

Shiny spared her a glance before replying. "Wut about dem?"

Hearing this, she felt indignant at his uncaring attitude. How dare he say that to the poor women likely being sexually assaulted right now. Granted he is a goblin but he seemed reasonable compared to the rest of his brethren. Based on his earlier actions, perhaps he can do something about the horrible situation her people are in.

"They're being defiled as of now! Held captive by your kind! You fought them before, perhaps you can do something about it!" she shouted, her earlier stutter gone.

"Unless yur willin to pay me, den I say no thanks." he replied before turning back to his front.

"I HAVE GOLD!"

Shiny stopped in his tracks. "Gold you say?" he asked.

The girl walked towards one of the wagons and took a box containing gold coins. "Here! 100 pieces. It's all I have." Before she could do anything else, he swiped the gold and pocketed it in this bag.

He turned to her before saying, "Well den, lets get doze gurls back shall we."

* * *

 **And done. So what did you guys think? Leave a comment down below and remember: constructive criticisms, no flames please.**

 **P.S. For characterization of my main OC, just think of British low-class accents.**


	2. Chapter 2: Green-skinned Savior

**Hi guys. I appreciate the comments for this story which inspired me to do this second chapter immediately. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Goblin Slayer. The rights belong to the owners.**

* * *

Flash Git

Chapter 2: Green-skinned Savior

* * *

 **Forest**

It was a couple of hours after Shiny agreed to rescue the girls from his kin, though he was starting to have second thoughts about whether he should consider the goblins his kinsmen. After all, they didn't seem to be civilized compared to him as they did not have business acumen like the rest of his people. Looking up, he was a bit surprised to see two moons up in the sky. It was already nearing midnight and the two moons are the only source of light for both of them. At this time, most people would be asleep, but he wasn't, though his companion was starting to feel drowsy.

The girl for the most part was silent throughout the whole walk. She was after all in the company of a goblin, an unpleasant creature known for their tremendous cruelty towards all the intelligent races of the world. It did, however, struck her odd that this goblin was different from the rest.

For one, he was taller than most goblins, though not like the hobgoblin that he had killed hours ago. Second was his clothing. Most goblins only wore a loincloth to hide their hideous members although others sometimes wore pants and armor if the goblins that attacked her were anything to go byand yet he was well clothed with proper garments and even had pouches and a bag. Third was his intelligence. Goblins, again, have the intellect of children and yet here was a goblin who could speak with clarity, despite his weird accent.

They had been walking for hours with the only sound being Shiny's smoking and humming of a tune as well as nature herself. After a while, she decided to break the silence by asking him questions.

"Umm... may I know your name?" asked the girl.

The goblin, not pausing from his walk, turned his head towards her, puffing his cigar before replying. "Not before yu say youz forst." he said.

The girl went silent for a couple of seconds before introducing herself to him. "My name is Marianne." she said. It felt so weird for her to be introducing herself to a goblin of all things, but for the sake of knowledge, she had to know his name.

"Shiny." he said, bellowing a puff of smoke after he said that.

Unfortunately, the puff of smoke drifter over to her face, making her cough and cover her nose. She never really could stand the smell of smoke. In fact, she couldn't even stand smokers in general. Still, she was not going to complain if it meant getting help for rescuing the other girls. Anyways, another question popped inside her head.

"Shiny? Who would name you shiny? And why?" asked Marianne.

Shiny only smiled as he walked. He then looked up to the sky and reminisced about his life back home. "Ah, doz wer da good ole days. Bak when ma and pa wer simple scrubberz while teachin me all about monie and faynanzes. Dey named me uvter gold ya see." said Shiny. It was a fact, at least in his world, that goblins liked to rake in the gold from profitable ventures. Gold and tinkering, two things that goblins were good at. Well... those two plus stealing and being sneaky-like anyways.

Marianne only grew confused from his answer. Money and finances? Since when did goblins care about getting rich with gold and treasure? There was more to Shiny than meets the eye it seems.

She then remembered him saying something about having a mother and father. Goblin parents? It was unbelievable for her to believe in. The only parents that goblins have are other goblins and their poor, poor captives.

"You have parents?" she asks.

Shiny looked at her with a face as if telling her that what she said was a stupid question to ask. "Courze I've puhrents! Deyz taught me evrythin ah need to prupare mah self for da world."

The poor girl flinched at his tone. It was as if she had offended him some way with her question.

"Monie un tinkerin. Two fings dat weez goblins arr good at." he said with pride. His parents graduated into being bankers and moneylenders and he would find his own fortune through his own adventures. He would do so with great gusto and never lose a single coin to anyone unless if it was to invest or put someone into an ever increasing debt. Hey, he is a goblin after all. Never said they were angels.

After some time walking they reached a small clearing at the side of a small cliff. In front of them lies a cave with a small crude standard planted outside, most likely from the goblins they faced before.

"Dis is it." he said.

They stopped just outside of the cave where he proceeded to rummage through his bag to fish out some items."

"Youz sat ere. I'll get da gurlz." he said.

"No! I'm coming with you!" she shouted.

"Youz gunna get killed in dere!" he countered.

Marianne frowned and sucked in air until her cheeks were like that of a squirrel's before replying back loudly.

"I don't care! Those girls need me! Besides, it's not like they're going to follow you!"

Seeing how stubborn and adamant she was, he continued to rummage through his bag for nuerous items such as bombs, jars and numerous other things. Then, in a sudden move, he fished out a small yet menacing looking knife and pointed its sharp edge at her in a menacing way. Marianne, for her part, was frightened. Had she been betrayed? Was she going to be violated just like the others?

Her fears were then unproven when he flipped the knife so that the handle was facing her instead of the other way around.

"If youz gunna coe wid me, den you better come in armed." he said.

She looked at the knife's handle momentarily with uncertainty before reaching out to take the knife. Grasping its handle, she was surprised about how lightweight it was compared to other knives. Heck, even the blade looks like it was made with fine quality steel. She had wielded kitchen knives before but this was something else. She was going to use this knife, not to cut poultry or vegetables, but to gut any goblin that tries to harm her.

Hearing the sound of a blade being unsheathed, she turned to face Shiny before seeing his sword. Well not sword, at least in her opinion. More like a knife that's slightly longer than her forearm. It was single-edged with a short cross-guard and a small notch where the blade meets the cross guard. The back was serrated, for what reason she did not know, but they looked really painful.

"What kind of knife is that?" asked Marianne.

Shiny grinned a sharp toothy smile, kinda like the smiler if you've seen the creepypastas before answering her.

"Dis is mah kustom made machete. Uzed in jungles, it is small yet strong enuff to chop anyone to bits." he said with great admiration for his weapon.

"In fact, wun of mah ancestors was a headhunta. Chopped humie heads during a war a long taym ago." he said with glee.

Marianne shivered. Headhunters? The notion sickened her to her stomach before regaining her bearings and turning to him.

"After you." she said.

Shiny produced a torch before entering the cave with her following close behind. Inside, the goblins are about to be in for a rude surprise from the duo.

* * *

 **Inside the cave**

The duo walked further inside the cave, ready for anything that might try to ambush them. With Shiny leading the front, they were walking ever closer to the heart of the goblin lair.

Unlike Shiny, who was walking on with an aura of calm and easiness of the situation, Marianne was shivering in fear. She new he was a capable fighter, but this was a cave. In tight spaces and numerous goblins lurking in the shadows, what hope do they have in fighting such large numbers in confined spaces? Still, they pressed on, determined to save the girls kidnapped by the disgusting creatures, or die trying.

As they walked, Shiny was scanning their surroundings with his senses looking out for any trouble that might befall them. Suddenly, Shiny stopped walking and just stood in place as if he was suddenly possessed by a ghost. Marianne was about to question him when he said to words that filled her with dread.

"We're surrounded."

The irises of her eyes went small as her mid processed the information. In the darkness, faint sounds could be heard before they started getting louder and louder. Eventually, faint silhouettes can be seen from the torch identifying them as goblins. They were menacing, especially in the dark and their faces being illuminated by the torch. Most would be struck with fear at the sight of their monstrous visage, but Shiny only smirked. There were 15 of them, no hobgoblins in sight.

Taking a handkerchief from one of his back pockets, he reached down inside his pants before urinating on it. Marianne was about to ask what the hell he was doing before he urinated, making her face scrunch in disgust and disbelief at his actions.

"What the heck are you doing?! We're surrounded by-" she did not get to finish as he shoved the piss-soaked handkerchief in front of her.

"Put it on your face." he said.

Marianne almost went green at the thought of putting on goblin piss on her face.

"W-what?! I'm not going to-"

"DO IT NOW!"

"Eeeeeek!"

She grabbed the wet handkerchief before putting it on her face. It was disgusting and smelly, but she would do as he told for his voice was strict and commanding.

Shiny grabbed a pair of goggles, putting them over his eyes, handing the torch over to Marianne before fishing out a bomb from one of his pouches. Taking a deep breath, he waited for the goblins to get closer before raising the bomb in the air and dropping it on the ground, releasing smoke and fumes that started to irritate the goblins' eyes and nose.

He was using what's known today as tear gas to immobilize the goblins in their tracks. The goblins, for their part, were crying and shrieking, waving their knives and clubs blindly through the air hoping to hit anything worthwhile. They didn't as Shiny started his attack run by tossing three throwing daggers at the heads of three goblins in front of him, the daggers burying into their little skulls. He then followed up his attack by dashing towards the remaining two goblins in front of him and slashing their necks causing their heads to fly.

 _"Bullseyes."_ he thought.

Turning towards the rear, he counted 10 goblins still in pain but moving steadily closer towards Marianne. One got so close to her that it was within stabbing distance of her. Shiny gave a command to her immediately.

"GIRLIE, TO YA RIGHT!"

Marianne was not doing well, although the urine-drenched handkerchief was doing wonders to protect her from the irritating gasses surrounding them, though it left her unable to see that much. Hearing his command, she turned to her right and saw what vaguely looked like a goblin. She raised her knife and shoved it towards the flailing goblin, landing the strike at the goblin's ribs. The goblin cried in pain and tried to wail at her before she pulled the knife out, releasing the goblin to the floor where it withered in pain before slowly dying from blood loss. How she was able to wield a torch and a knife with a handkerchief to her face? Well, the liquid in the hanky stuck to her face, allowing her to wield both items during the fight.

Anyways, she was shocked at what she had done. While she had killed her fair share of animals, usually livestock, she had never killed a goblin before and the experience for her was a bit traumatizing even though they were vermin.

Seeing her handle her orders well, Shiny focused on taking down the remaining 9 goblins. The tear gas was beginning to run out and the goblins were starting to recover. Dashing past Marianne, he struck 2 goblins in quick succession bringing the number down to 7 goblins. 2 goblins, their vision slightly clear, saw the faint outline of his body and lunged at him. Before they were able to land on him, he took out his sawed-off shotgun and blasted the two goblins with both barrels, bringing the number of goblins to 5.

By then, the goblins have recovered their senses, but the gun firing in a confined space caused great pain to their sensitive ears. How he was able to shrug it off due to his own equally sensitive ears is a mystery.

Marianne, by this time, got tired of the handkerchief and removed it giving her a clear view of the carnage around her. The scent of blood entered her nose as she covered her mouth at the violence being committed against the goblins. She saw Shiny lop off the heads of 4 goblins before grabbing the last one by the neck.

The last goblin struggled in his grasp and tried to claw its way out of his hands. Shiny replied by slowly pushing his index finger to the other side, pushing the bones inside the savage goblins neck before a sickening crack was heard making the goblin go limp. He unceremoniously dropped the goblin to the floor and skipped, not walked, skipped towards the first three goblins he killed to collect his daggers.

Marianne only stood by in silence as he went with his task and waited for him to finish up. When he went to her, she took the handkerchief and threw it at him in disgust.

"Don't do that again!" she shrieked at him. Goblin piss was not something that she wanted to experience ever again.

He merely shrugged and gave her a toothy grin before they continued down the cave.

A few minutes later, they came upon a wide open area, definitely the nest. Inside they saw two hobgoblins and a goblin shaman plus a bunch of girls naked and bruised.

The hobgoblins, upon seeing the duo, rushed towards them while the shaman started to chant a spell. In response, Shiny took off and, drawing his machete, ducked between the two hobgoblins and slashed both hobgoblins' legs causing them to come tumbling down from having their legs turn into stumps before lunging at the shaman cutting it in half from top to bottom. Afterwards, he walked towards the two hobgoblins clutching the stump of their legs, howling painfully before their lives were ended with a quick stomp to the back of their necks, separating their spinal columns.

Seeing this display of strength, Marianne wondered how strong he really was before focusing on the victims particularly her aunt. She looked around and saw her lying face down, an air of brokenness about her that was shared by the other girls in the area. Shiny took a look at the women in the room. There were 10 in total, some of them looked like they've been here longer than the rest. They all had one thing in common though, they were violated.

If this was how goblins behaved in this new world, he would have to be careful with his interactions with the rest of the races.

"Auntie, it's me Marianne. You're going to be okay." said Marianne holding her auntie dearly, but she received no response from her aunt other than silence. "Auntie, what's wrong?" she asked, again, receiving only silence. She went around to comfort the other girls only for them to respond with silence to her attempts to communicate.

"No, no, no! Please answer me! Guys?!" Marianne was greatly worried right now. No sound was coming from the other women other than complete silence. She was about to cry when a loud sound reverberated throughout the room.

BANG!

Suddenly all the women who were silent a while ago jumped in shock, their ears ringing from the loud sound they had just heard. Marianne herself was clutching her ears in pain before looking at the source of the sound.

It was Shiny, holding his boomstick, as she called it, into the air, smoke coming out of the two barrels.

"Why did you do that?!" shouted and asked Marianne.

"To snap dem out. Wut else?" he replied coolly.

The women in the room regained their bearings as they were panicking and wondering where they were. Suddenly, memories of their captivity and torture returned to them and they started crying loudly. Marianne's auntie, in particular, was sobbing, almost hysterically at the thought of her dead husband before Marianne came up to her to comfort her.

"Auntie it's okay, it's over now." Marianne said, herself holding back tears. Her aunt merely hugged her tight as if she was desperate to never let her go. "It was awful! Everything they did! Your uncle! The others! Dead!" her aunt cried as she hugged her even tighter.

For a while, it seemed like an eternity passed as the two hugged each other with Marianne finally letting go and tearing up herself. For a moment, all was quiet until a certain goblin came to disturb the mood.

"If er done hugging, ah suggest weez get out of ere now." Shiny said.

Seeing the new goblin before them, Marianne's auntie could only reply the same way her nephew did when she first saw him.

"GOBLIN! GOBLIN!"

All of the women looked at the only goblin still living in the room and started shouting, screaming and backing away into a corner. Only Marianne was not joining them seeing as she had been by his side throughout the entire journey.

Seeing her nephew beside the goblin, Marianne's aunt beckoned for her to join them.

"Marianne! Get over here! There's a goblin next to you!" her aunt cried.

"Auntie it's okay, he's not here to hurt you!" said Marianne.

Her aunt only looked at her like she was mad before beckoning her again to get away from Shiny. Realizing that this was getting nowhere, and that his job was done anyway, Shiny started to leave. This action, however, was picked up by Marianne who started questioning him.

"Where are you going?" asked Marianne, suspicious of his motives.

"Out of ere." said Shiny.

Marianne was stunned at his careless attitude. Then again, it should no longer surprise her how he acts around others. "But I still need you! We're not done until we get back to the village!"

Shiny sighed before turning to look at her. "Mah job is dun. Ain't no gobbos gunna come to get ya anymore."

Before they could argue further, they heard a noise from behind a wooden door that they have just noticed. Curious, Shiny went over and pulled the door back along with Marianne following close by. What they saw astounded her.

Goblins, baby goblins to be exact. Smaller than human infants, and they were all huddled together trying to defend themselves from any danger. Seeing this, Marianne felt conflicted. One one hand, they were goblins, cruel and disgusting creatures that lived only to cause misery to others, especially women. On the other hand, these were infants. They have yet to commit evil acts upon others.

Luckily, she didn't have to. Shiny made his decision. Taking a molotov cocktail from his bag, he ignited the fuse before throwing the bottle at the babies and closing the door. Marianne was horrified at his actions. Even worse was how he seemed to be smiling at his actions. How could he be so callous towards babies?!

"What are you doing?!" shouted Marianne.

"Pest control." said Shiny, smiling all the way.

Marianne looked at him with fury in her face. This was not right, not to her at least. The dying squeals of the babies were piercing hers and the women's ears as they struggle not to cry at the savage act. To Shiny though, the squeals simply reminded him of pigs, which he equates to the goblins of this world.

"They're just babies!" shouted Marianne.

"So"

"SO?! They were your kind! They-"

Before she could go any further, Shiny grasped her neck and pushed her towards the wall. The other women, who have been watching the events with shock and fear, gasped at the sight of Marianne being choked by the goblin, thinking that he was going to kill her, but it was not to be.

"Listen ere you little shite. Dis fings are not mah kin. I know mah kin when ah see em and dey don go round shagging women for fun." he said before letting her go.

Marianne's bum fell to the floor as she grasped her throat. Looking at Shiny, he turned around to the entrance to the room before saying, "All right, I'll join ya, but ya better hope dat no one tries to kill me when weez get to yer village." he said before dropping his already small cigar, snuffing it out with his boot and stepping out of view.

The women, including Marianne, only looked on in silence before Marianne beckoned them to follow him. The women did so reluctantly, fear still evident in their eyes as they followed the goblin towards the exit.

And with that, the only thing left inside the cave were the rotting corpses of goblins.

* * *

 **And done. Thanks for the support and for one of my reviewers, sorry it wasn't all stealthy. My reasoning was that the surviving goblins from the first chapter warned the nest of the unknown goblin attacking them and got ready just in case he arrived. Also, I know how it looks a lot like the first and second chapter of the manga and I make no apologies. Remember, no flames, just constructive criticisms.**


	3. Chapter 3: Not so Welcome Party

**Chapter 3 is out. Hope you enjoy the story and about the Goblin Slayer, don't worry. We're getting closer and closer to his debut. So while we take time to wait, please continue to support this fanfic by viewing it and leaving reviews.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Goblin Slayer. The rights belong to their owners.**

* * *

Flash Git

Chapter 3: Not so Welcome Party

* * *

 **Inside the cave**

Footsteps echo throughout the caverns as multiple individuals make their way out of the cave. All throughout the walk, the party of 12 were silent as they continue towards the exit of the cave, passing by the numerous goblins corpses that were dealt with moments ago. Shiny was leading from the front with the torch while Marianne and the others were following closely behind him, the women aside from Marianne were keeping their distance from him due to their fear of his kind and because they didn't really trust him.

The goblin himself took another cigar and was about to use the torch to burn it when he noticed that it was his last one. Cursing to himself, he pocketed his cigar, deciding to save it for a later date. He would have to make new cigars when he gets some tobacco leaves.

While Shiny was thinking about cigars, Marianne was thinking about what he said before about him not being kinsmen with the rest of the goblins that he killed. Was he merely delusional? Granted he was very different from the average goblin but they should be similar, right? Seems like the only way to know was to ask him.

"Hey Shiny." called out Marianne.

"Wut?" replied Shiny, turning his head at her.

Marianne paused, thinking and forming her question so that it wouldn't sound offensive before asking.

"You said that you weren't like the other goblins," the girl paused before continuing, "Just... what IS a goblin to you?" asked Marianne softly.

Shiny clicked his tongue and said, "Howz about youz tell me wut your defunishon of a goblin is."

Marianne looked at him, slightly in disbelief at how he seemed to not know much about his kind before telling him of their views about the goblin race. "Goblins are cruel creatures. A race that lives to do nothing but pillage, rape and murder. They kidnap women and force them to bear their children because they don't have women in their race." she finished with heavy sorrow in her heart. The other women came out of a terrible ordeal. It was only right and proper for her to be sad.

"So... what about you Shiny? What's your race like?" asks Marianne.

Shiny started chuckling causing the girl to be confused before replying with a hint of pride in his voice. "Weez goblins arr money makers! Ain't nobody better dun us at money makin. Weez also like to tinker round with gajets n gizmos."

Marianne was even more confused about what he said. Goblins, to her knowledge, only cared about raping women. They didn't care for gold or jewelries like Shiny claimed they did.

"Do people fear your where you come from?" asked Marianne.

The goblin suddenly burst out laughing, startling the the rest of the people behind him. What a silly question he thought. Of course people were afraid of goblins. They would run your business to the ground if you weren't careful.

"Bah! Courz dey do. Weez good at money see! Peeps scared dat we mayght run dem out of business. Den again, weez goblins so dat seems bout right." said Shiny, suspecting her motivations before giving an explanation about himself.

"Look girlie. I don shag no gurls unwillingly. Only time I ever shag gurls was at a ho house. Man dose were fun!" Shiny had a gleeful smile on his face as he remembered the fun times he's had at the Hot Nights whore house, especially a certain elf named Jezebel. Damn did she have all the right proportions for him to "feast" on if you know what I mean.

Marianne, for her part, had a look of absolute disgust on her face. After all, what kind of women would willingly have sex with a disgusting goblin of all things? Even if _she_ was a prostitute, she still wouldn't willingly sell her body to a goblin.

* * *

 **Forest**

A ray of light was slowly seen in front of them. Shiny took out a pocket watch from one of his pockets and checked the time. 2 o'clock in the morning. He was surprised that he wasn't sleepy yet as well as the girl. Guess having your life in danger puts you on adrenaline to keep you awake. As the party slowly exited the cave. Shiny breathed in the fresh air of nature and waited for the rest of the women to come out. When they did, all of them started tearing and eventually weeping, kissing the ground beneath their feet and looking at the sky thanking the gods.

It was a display that Shiny thought little of except indifference. The suffering of others didn't really bother him. After all, back home, children could be exploited for many reasons including being used as child soldiers. What pity he had left was moot thanks to the revelation that no one was safe from the forces of corruption.

Shiny walked towards Marianne before telling her to lead.

"You lead from ere." said Shiny.

"Why me?" questioned Marianne.

"I dunno wer yur village is." replied Shiny.

Marianne mentally called herself stupid at her question. Of course the goblin doesn't know where they live-

"Also, I'm gunna need sumwere to sleep so Ima stay in your village for a while." Shiny said interrupting her thoughts.

The girl looked at him with a face that screams "Are you kidding me?" Who would willingly allow a goblin into their own abode?! Even if he was different, it would be tough to convince anyone to accommodate him even for one night.

"What?! I'm sorry but you can't stay in our village! People will get upset if they see a goblin!" shouted Marianne. She thought her mad for even suggesting such a thing. Did he not know how badly people would react to his presence based on what she told him about goblins?

"Either ah stay for a while or ah stop escorting. Take yur pick." She at least owed him for working this late a night. Everyone needs to sleep after all.

Her aunt, hearing all of this, rushed to her in an attempt to convince her not to fall through with his demand. "Marianne, you can't do this! We can make it on our own. We-" her whispers were cut short when an arrow suddenly appeared and almost hit Shiny, the key word being almost.

Shiny managed to grab it before it pierced his skin and then threw it back at the tree where it came from. A cry was heard and a shadowy figure fell to the ground.

"ARCHER! YOU BASTARD!" a voice cried from the distance.

Suddenly, two figures jumped from the bushes and lunged at the lone goblin in front of them. One was particularly farther from his teammate and nearer to him so he pulled a lariat to the neck of the assailant, making him drop his sword and twisted him, getting him into a headlock. The other assailant, revealed to be a girl, stopped in her tracks with fury in her eyes.

"Wun more step n ah break his neck!" threatened Shiny.

"Let him go you goblin!" the girl shouted back, not even registering that a goblin was speaking to her.

"Not before ya sheathe ya weapons!" the goblin was in no mood to get skewered tonight,not least by a party of rookies.

"I won't ask again, release him!" the girl shouted.

Shiny, instead of letting his hostage go, tightened his headlock on the boy, making him gag and choke a lot more and making the swordswoman sweat in agitation and concern for her partner. By now the archer from before, also a girl, joined the other girl in the standoff. She had a bright red spot near her chest from where Shiny had thrown the arrow back at her. While this was taking place, Marianne and the other women were silent in shock and fear with Marianne rushing to Shiny's side in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Stop! Please stop! He's not a bad guy!" pleaded Marianne.

The party of adventurers were stunned that the girl was defending the goblin. "What do you mean stop?! He's a goblin! He'll violate you like he did with those women!" the swordswoman said while pointing at the former captives of the goblins.

Before Marianne could protest further, one of the captives, a young girl barely an adult by the world's standards (and by that I mean less than 15 years old) slowly walked up to Shiny's side and said, "N-no he d-didn't. H-h-he s-saved us from t-those bad goblins." the girl said with a stutter and a small voice.

All of the adventurers looked at the little girl in disbelief before the female archer decided to question the victims. "Is this true?" she asks.

The women, still recovering from their rape, could only nod their heads. Seeing this, the two female adventurers paused momentarily, looking at each other before reluctantly sheathing their weapons. Satisfied that the two adventurers have been placated, Shiny threw his hostage at the floor in front of him. Unfortunately, it seems that the hostage was a stubborn one.

"You!" the boy pointed at Shiny with rage, "How dare a filthy goblin like you lay your hands on me!" the boy rushed him in an attempt at a punch, but Shiny was faster and rushed forward, delivering a punch to his gut. The boy doubled over and got on his knees, coughing up blood and clutching his gut in pain with Shiny looking at him with his nose held high in disdain. While clutching his gut, the boy then heard something being unclasped and looked up to see Shiny counting the boy's bag of gold.

"Konsider it puyment fo attacking me." Shiny said while still counting the gold coins.

The boy looked at Shiny while futilely reaching out to his bag of gold that the goblin had stolen.

"G-give it back y-you stupid goblin." the boy said through his blood-covered mouth.

Shiny, seeing his pathetic attempt to reclaim what was once his, pocketed the gold and proceeded to deliver a swift yet powerful kick to the boy's side, making him skid over to the direction of his fellow party members. Said party members, seeing the treatment being done to the only boy in their group, grimaced at the callous display before them and were almost ready to unsheathe their weapons again when the goblin suddenly took out what looked like a crossbow butt with two tubes attached to it.

"Do yer selves a favor n SCRAM! Lest ya wanna have big holes on yer chests." threatened Shiny.

Despite being unfamiliar with the weapon in Shiny's hand, the two girls nevertheless acquiesced to his demands, picking up their fellow adventurer by his arms and walking/limping away. Once they were gone from their sight, Marianne stomped over to Shiny to question him about his callous actions.

"What was that?!" asked Marianne fuming.

"Dey threatened me." Shiny simply said.

That answer did not satisfy the girl. "And you thought that you could just treat them that way?! They're adventurers! They have a guild! They could could report back and send whole parties against you for what you did!"

"N whose gunna believe dem?" retorted Shiny.

"Wha-wha?" Marianne was confused by his retort.

"Whooz gunna believe dat a talkin goblin dat saved youz arses beat the livin shite out of wun of der members? Fo all ah know, uvers are gunna fink dat deys just bein crazy dat's all." explains Shiny.

Marianne could not think of a retort to Shiny's explanation.

"Besides, its already late. Deez gurls need sleep ya know." Shiny said appealing to her sense of caring for the girls.

With that said, the group continued on for the night, walking without saying a word to each other. The sounds of chirping birds could be heard later in that dark morning signifying the coming dawn that was about to come.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Adventurer's Guild**

In the Adventurer's Guild, the air was was full of cheer and laughter as numerous adventurers of all ranks ate and drank at large tables while cute maids served up food and drink from their trays. Veteran men and women exchanged stories of battles and achievements with one another while the rookies would talk of new quests, strategies and supplies to carry out their plans. In the desk of the adventurer's guild are three people. One being the Guild Girl and the other two being the swordswoman and the female archer from before.

"I swear, that goblin really did exist!" said that same swordswoman to the Guild Girl. Said Guild Girl only looked at the girl in uncertainty at her outlandish tale. Before Guild Girl could say anything else, the female archer continued her friend's argument. "You don't believe her?! Look at what he did to that poor boy over there!" the girl pointed to the only boy in their group whose chest was bandaged and was currently drinking his woes away. Ever since they came back, he had become a laughing stock to all the other adventurers for claiming to have been beaten by a goblin.

"Are you sure it was a goblin?" said a passing adventurer with a mocking grin on his face.

"He could have been drunk and picked a fight with some big guy wearing green." His friend said to their laughter.

Soon, the whole of the guild heard of the joke were laughing their heads off. The boy only sulked deeper into his depression by drinking more and more booze to make him forget of his humiliation.

The swordswoman looked ready to retort but it was defused by the Guild Girl.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened but for now, there's nothing we can do and I can't give you the reward for a quest that's already been done by someone else, even if that someone was... a goblin." said the Guild Girl politely and hesitantly.

"To hell with the reward! I'm not letting some naked girls be escorted by some stinking goblin! Is there anyone you can send to go after them?!" asked the swordswoman. No girl should be near a vile and disgusting goblin if it meant protecting themselves.

Before the Guild Girl could reply, heavy footsteps were heard coming closer to them. Puzzled the three girls turned to look at the source of the sound. In their view are five individuals. One was a big lizard who looked like a priest. The one to his right was a dwarf and to the left of the dwarf was a high elven archer. In front of the three were the two other individuals. One was a priestess clad in white robes and the one in front of her was a man clad in cheap-looking plate armor that was dirty and smelly. But everyone knew who the person in front of them was. After all, who would choose to fight goblins over and over again?

This was the Goblin Slayer and he had only one thing to ask.

"Did you say goblin?"

* * *

 **And done. Goblin slayer and company have made their appearance, even if it's only for a tease on what's to come. It's great that you guys think so well of this story. Don't worry though, I will add stealth to Shiny's repertoire of skills, though it's going to be hard due to the goblins' superior senses. As always, no flames, only constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4: Closest Thing to a Good Gobli

**Chapter 4 is out. Earlier, I noticed a mistake in the fact that the Adventurer's Guild was open so late at night and decided to address the issue somewhat in this chapter. The first section of this story was done with great passion while the second and third sections were done with an emphasis on getting it done a soon as possible. I apologize if you notice any drop in quality in the chapter. Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Goblin Slayer. The rights belong to their owners.**

* * *

Flash Git

Chapter 4: Closest Thing to a Good Goblin

* * *

 **Village**

Dawn had finally arrived as the first signs of light from the sun slowly touch upon the vast fields of the earth. The light slowly goes over the village as some residents start waking up to begin their daily chores and earn their living doing what they do best. The village was actually quite small, being only made up of 10 families, with some sharing a single but spacious house. They may be villagers, but they were not poor enough that they would have to share a cramped space for living.

While the rest of the village were still asleep or just waking up, two individuals stood by the entrance to the village looking outward in great distress. The two individuals are a man and a woman, both in their late thirties wearing typical peasant clothes and wearing faces of great sorrow and concern. They were supposed to meet their relatives and a few of their friends to celebrate their daughter's 15th birthday, the mark of her entry to adulthood. However, they never came. That could only mean two things for them and there is no doubt that it wasn't from laziness to attend a celebration on the part of the other villagers in the neighboring village.

One possibility is that the caravan was attacked by a group o bandits and they were either mercilessly slaughtered or taken for ransom as the belongings of their victims were looted and shared among themselves. The other possibility was a goblin raid and that was a far worse prospect than the first. Just thinking about it sent shivers down the spines of the mother and father.

All of the villagers in the village had prepared the necessary things for a celebration. Meet, vegetables, milk, honey, wine, all have been prepared for the arrival of the birthday girl and the other guests but when the caravan failed to show up for the celebration, dread filled the villagers hearts. Some tried to pass it off, saying that the guests were just really late. Unfortunately, time continued to pass by and when it was clear that the guests would not be arriving, they proceeded to feast on the prepared banquet, not out of joy, but out of sorrow. Men, women and children ate and drank that night without cheer and merry. In fact, they may have been trying to drown their fear and sorrow through the feast, but to no avail.

When they were done, the villagers wordlessly cleaned up and bid each other goodnight as they all went back to their houses, this time, making sure to lock every door and window so as to prevent whatever fell upon the caravan from entering their abode. Only the couple stood throughout the night, refusing to enter the safety of their dwelling in order to greet the caravan when it arrived. Perhaps they were being delusional, but it is had to accept that your most precious loved one would not be coming back anytime soon.

"They're out there George, I just know it." said the woman.

The man named George looked at his wife with a face of concern, pity and sadness. He himself was greatly affected by the supposed loss of their daughter but was equally as stubborn as her in his hope that their dear Marianne might be alive and well somewhere out there.

"I know Anna. We just have to keep praying that's all." said George to his wife.

It should be a testament to the strength of their will and love how they stayed up all night in the cold darkness, ready to greet the caravan when they arrived. But even with that strength, it is wavering as the first rays of the sun start to show over the horizon.

"Oh, I can't bear it!" sobbed Anna, burying her face into his chest to hide her tears.

George comforted her by holding her as close as possible. He himself was beginning to tear up from the suspense of waiting and watching. As they held each other close, one of the villagers, who happens to be the elder, walked towards the couple along with his grandson to give his condolences.

"I'm sorry for your loss." said the aging man solemnly.

Suddenly, Anna tightened her fists into a ball, the knuckles turning white from the force of the stretching of her skin. She looked at the elder with great, sobbing anger in her eyes as she gritted her teeth and breathed heavily. The elder took a fearful step back along with his equally frightened grandson from the raging mother before them.

"DON'T SAY THAT YOU OLD BASTARD! MY PRECIOUS GIRL IS STILL ALIVE! SHE HAS TO BE! SHE HAS TO-" she found that she did not have the strength to carry on her mad tirade and her knees simply gave out, collapsing onto the dirt floor as she buried her face into her hands, her tears slipping through the gaps between her fingers.

George crouched over her and enveloped her into a great hug, himself crying over the seeming certainty of losing their daughter. By then, the rest of the village had awoken and were already up and about, but the sight before them made them stop in their tracks as a form of respect and pity.

As the rest of the village was blinded by sorrow, the elder's grandson looked at the dirt road leading to the entrance of the village and saw a mass of shapes starting to appear.

"Grandfather! I see something! Over there!" the boy pointed to the direction of the road leading out. The rest of the villagers, including the father and mother, looked at where the boy had been pointing his finger and they themselves saw a sight that brought hope in their hearts.

A group of people were approaching them, it looked like a group of ten or more individuals. From where they did not know, but they hoped it was the caravan. The closer the group came however, the villagers' hope turned into an alarm. The group was made up of women, naked and bruised with cuts and gashes to add to the terrible sight. It was no surprise to the villagers who had done these women a great and terrible crime. As they continued to look on, they could see a girl leading them, young and fully clothed. Seeing her made the villagers realize. The daughter is still alive!

Both George and Anna looked at their daughter with shock in their faces, but that shock soon turned into happiness as they rushed towards Marianne with tears in their eyes to give her a the biggest hug that they could.

"Marianne/Baby!" said George and Anna respectively.

The girl looked at her parents with tears of happiness in her eyes as she too rushed towards them to give them the biggest hug that she could.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried Marianne.

All three clashed together into one big hug with the parents kissing their daughter and the daughter making promises to be a better girl. Meanwhile, the rest of the villagers raced back inside their houses to find blankets to cover the naked women. Said women were eternally grateful for the hospitality of the villagers and eternally grateful that the nightmare was finally over. It was a truly heartwarming sight to behold until...

"Ey, if ya done huggin girlie, ah could use a bed rayght now." said a voice.

Hearing the mysterious voice, the villagers turned to look at the source of it.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And promptly lost their shit.

"GOBLIN! GOBLIN!" cried one villager.

Soon, the rest of the villagers were running and panicking. Some went back to their houses to hide while the others fetched their rakes, scythes and other bladed instruments in an attempt to defend themselves, and the newly arrived women, from the goblin. Soon, the armed mob formed a wall against the lone goblin standing in front of them.

Shiny, for his part, was completely not worried about his situation. He was scanning the crowd before him, noting their looks of fear and anger at his presence as they started crying in anger and hurling insults at him. Their reaction to him would be very appropriate and not out of place, according to his mind.

"Dezha vu" said Shiny.

Before anyone could do anything, Marianne ran between the crowd and Shiny, her arms stretched to her sides in a halting motion to stop any sort of violence from happening.

"Stop! Everyone stop!" shouted Marianne.

Pushing past the wall of armed villagers, George and Anna called out to their daughter to come back behind the safety of the villagers.

"Baby! What are you doing! Get away from it before it's too late!" cried Anna.

"Not before you calm yourselves down first!" replied Marianne.

"Marianne, listen to your mother. Get away from it before it hurts you!" cried George.

Soon, the area devolved into a flurry of exchange of words between Marianne and her parents plus the villager with her parents beckoning her to come to them, Marianne pleading with them to stop and hear her out and the villagers getting more antsy by the second.

BANG!

BANG!

The voices were overpowered by the sound of Shiny's sawed-off shotgun being fired twice filling the air. The villagers all winced at the sound with all of them covering their eardrums. Looking at the source, they could see Shiny holding his trusty boomstick, not that they knew what it was, into the air with smoke coming out of its twin barrels.

"If yer done yammerin, why don't ya listen to wut da girl has to say." said Shiny.

The people all shut their mouths as they looked upon the goblin who can apparently speak their language. Never have they heard of goblins speaking human tongue before. They looked at the girl for answers. Marianne turned to them and said, "It's okay he's not going to hurt us."

"What do you mean he's not going to hurt us? He's a goblin." said one villager with the rest raising their voices in approval.

"He saved my life!" shouted Marianne.

The crowd looked at her with varying levels of shock and disbelief. Goblins saving humans? Such a notion was ridiculous. But nevertheless, they held themselves from expressing their contempt for such an idea and continued to listen. Her parents, meanwhile, also had shock and disbelief written on their faces.

"H-he did?" asked George , hoping that she was joking.

Marianne turned to him with seriousness adorning her face.

"Not just me but the other women too." said Marianne.

After that answer, everyone felt stupefied, not knowing how to react to such information being relayed to them. Anna, still in disbelief, turned to her sister, one of the victims, for confirmation.

"Sister, is this true?!" she asked.

The Auntie only nodded her head without word. Though wary of the goblin, she at least knew gratitude and knew when to express it to someone, even if that someone was a dirty, stinking goblin. If it wasn't for him, she and the other women would still be in the goblins' lair giving birth to their children. Slowly, the angry mob lowered their weapons, but still kept vigilant over the matter of Shiny. Said goblin turned to look at her with a certain command in his eyes. Realizing the command, Marianne turned to the villagers.

"Also can we let him stay for a while? He needs to rest for a bit." said Marianne.

The people looked at her like she was crazy.

"A goblin? In my house? Never!"

"Not in a million years!"

"Why here? Can't he just stay with his filthy kind?"

All sorts of sentences and insults were spoken as to the idea of housing a goblin. Before anyone could say anything further, George decided to quiet down the entire crowd.

"Everyone! Calm down! The goblin saved my daughter and the rest of the women. For that, I'll be the one to host him." said George.

Everyone looked at him like he was mad. Suddenly, the elder walked up to him.

"Are you sure about this George?" asked the elder.

Before George could reply, Anna stepped in to answer for her husband.

"Yes, we'll take it from here." said Anna.

The elder nodded his head. "Very well then."

The villagers started to slowly dissipate and go back to their businesses, though still wary of the newcomer now in their abode. Shiny walked up to the couple intending to say a few words.

"Didn't fink you'd step in n let me stay." said Shiny.

George turned to Shiny, distrust dripping off him like a waterfall. "You saved my daughter and for that I'm grateful, but don't think I've got my eye off you for one second goblin. My daughter may trust you, but I don't."

Shiny gave him a toothy grin as if what he said was a joke.

"Oh ah know n please, call meh Shiny!"

* * *

 **Later inside the house**

The sounds of flesh being ripped apart filled the room as meat was stripped from the bone, chewed and swallowed eagerly and without pause. The figure's teeth could be seen tearing his meal apart and with no mind for manners in the presence of his hosts. Said hosts were silent as they were in the presence of a supposedly vulgar creature whose only priorities in life was survival, procreation and pleasure.

After finishing his meal, Shiny took a cup of milk and drank it down greedily, eager to sate his thirst and because said milk was mixed with honey. While he enjoyed himself, George, Anna and Marianne could only stare at him in silent contemplation as they were filled with thoughts about him that were not wholly hostile but unpleasant nonetheless. After he was done drinking, Shiny took a look at the family in front of him across the table, noticing how they were looking at him and not touching their food.

"Are ye gunna eat dat?" he asks, pointing at their food which was turning cold from being left uneaten.

The family shook themselves out of their gazes on him and told him that, yes, they were going to eat their food and did so hastily. The silence was heavy despite the sounds of food being consumed as the family ate while Shiny, who was already finished eating, started to pick his teeth using a random splinter he ripped from under the table as a toothpick, not that the family knew what he did. After what amounted to close to an hour, the plates of the family were empty. Anna took the plates, cups and utensils to clean them while George mustered enough courage to strike a conversation with Shiny.

"So, what do you do... Shiny?" asked George while saying the goblin's name slowly, still coming to terms that he was in the presence of said goblin.

"Oh, well, am a mercenary." said Shiny.

"A mercenary?" repeated Marianne.

"Yes, ah fight for coin n for coin only. Plus ah like to go round." said Shiny.

" _That's hard to believe."_ thought George.

"I've been in lots o battles n wars between kingdoms n empires all throughout da world. Racked up a good kill count n got paid lots fo mah services." said Shiny reminiscing about the times he nearly got killed in his pursuit for gold and sightseeing.

"You were hired by human lords to fight wars?" asked George in disbelief.

Shiny looked at him, sensing his disbelief and shaking his head at George's skepticism. Oh well, at least it will be good storytelling.

"Yeah ah was hired. In fact, let me tell ya bout da time ah got hired to ambush a passing army." said Shiny.

By this time, Anna had returned and was present when Shiny made his declaration to tell them a story. Looking at each other in hesitation, the family nodded to him to begin his story.

"But first..." Shiny pulled out his sawed-off shotgun and pointed it at the nearest window where a bunch of children were looking at him.

"SCRAM YA LITTLE BRATS!" shouted Shiny at the children.

Said children screamed as he pointed his "thunder stick", as the villagers called it, at them as they scattered in all directions so as not to face the end of the two barrels.

"Now den." he said as he turned to the frightened faces of the family, which he ignored as he started to tell his story.

"So dere ah was on a stretch of road when da enemy was passing by." he paused before continuing the story, "Me n some blokes were assigned to stall da enemy before our benefactors arrived with dere army."

The family leaned in to listen closer to his story. "Weez goblins didn't have much on us besides our bombas, so we buried our bombas on the whole stretch of da road, hid in some bushes n waited for the soon-t-be mincemeats to pass." He gestured his hands to give emphasis to just how long the stretch of road he was talking about was.

"When dere where enuff of dem, ah triggered da bombs to go kablooey and BAM! Half of da gits were down n pieces n blood was squirting everywhere!" The family shivered at the thought of human bodies being mutilated by the explosion. "But dere was more of dem n it was a matter of time fore we got surrounded, so ah rushed some flash git wearin gold armor and HACKED HIM TO LITTLE PIECES! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Shiny was laughing hysterically as if what he said was a joke which only terrified the three listeners. "After dat, ah mounted his ead on a stick n da whole army ran like those children before." Shiny said, reminding them of the children he had scared earlier.

The whole family looked at him with a mix of shock, awe and fear as they were entertained and a little sickened by his macabre description of the events of a past contract. It was Anna who broke out of her stupor before replying to Shiny.

"Well, that was... quite a story Mr. Shiny. I guess the life of a mercenary is filled with thrills." said Anna weakly.

Shiny grinned, liking what he thought to be appreciation of his stories. "Dat's just wun of many. Ah can tell ya anuder wun if ya like!"

"Maybe another time." said George before turning to his daughter. "I think our guest here needs some sleep. Marianne, can you show him to the guest room?"

Marianne nodded and asked Shiny if he would like to go to the guest room to rest.

"Sure, haven't slept since da night a rescued youz lot." said Shiny before getting up and following Marianne.

When the goblin was out of his sight, George leaned back on the backrest oh his chair and rubbed his temples. Accommodating a goblin was going to be difficult, especially if word spreads about what they were doing. Knowing the other villagers, there was a high likelihood that some had already sent word to the Adventurer's Guild to deal with him. He only hoped that his family would not be in harm's way if something bad were to happen.

"George, he's going to have to leave soon. I don't want the guild to be coming for us if they arrive." Anna said voicing her concerns.

"I know, but it wouldn't be right if we didn't house him as a bit of thanks for saving our little girl. Besides, it's only for this day." George said.

Anna looked at him with concern before replying. "I hope so. Any longer could lead to big trouble for our family."

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the dirt road**

"How long until we reach the village Orcbolg?" asked the only elf in the group impatiently. If you looked at her eyes, you could see bags underneath them.

The party of five have set out at the request of the rookie adventurers to tail the mysterious goblin and make sure that nothing bad happens to the women under his escort. Then again, the idea of a goblin escorting women was far-fetched and highly unlikely, at least to the elf girl. They were given directions to the location of the village and immediately set out to follow the goblin.

"Half an hour and we'll be there girlie. Honestly, for an elf who's over 2000 years old, you don't seem to have much patience, do you." said the Dwarf Shaman irritably and snarkily.

"Wha-what was that you greybeard?!" both the elf and the dwarf were close to having a verbal fight, trading insults at each other.

"Now, now. Let's not fight while we're on the job." said the Lizard Priest trying to calm down both individuals. The elf girl gave the dwarf one last nasty look before turning her head away. The dwarf did the same, only with a smug look rather than a nasty one. The lizardman could only sigh in exhaustion as this was a somewhat daily routine for both of them.

"He's right archer, the village is close." said Goblin Slayer neutrally and with little emotion.

The group have been walking for hours since early dawn and all of them were in varying degrees of drowsiness with Goblin Slayer being the least affected by it. Elf girl, in comparison, barely got any sleep since the early morning quests. They had done them because there was a surge in urgent quests all throughout the land and help was needed from all adventurers even at times when everyone should be sleeping. This is why she was as of late very irritable.

"To think, those goblins in the cave were killed by another goblin." said Priestess meekly.

Goblin Slayer could only nod in agreement. They had questioned the rookies for the location of the cave where the women were kept before even if it the women were no longer there. The reason why was that Goblin Slayer wanted to check to make sure that the goblins inside were thoroughly dead, including the infants. When they reached the inside, they were greeted with a bloodbath as most of the goblins have been decapitated and some ripped in half. Deeper they went, they discovered two hobgoblins with stump legs and broken necks. Whoever was responsible for the carnage was strong enough to break a hobgoblin's neck. Goblin Slayer also made sure to check the nest of the infants only to find their charred remains. While the rest of the party were unnerved, with both girls looking ready to shed tears at the sight of the babies' remains, Goblin Slayer was not affected. In fact, he begrudgingly admitted to himself that the supposed goblin was as thorough as he is when it comes to extermination.

" _Good goblin huh."_ thought Goblin Slayer, remembering the Priestess' words.

"Oh please, it could have been a rhea that killed those goblins." said High Elf Archer to the dwarf, interrupting his thoughts. It seems they found another thing to argue about.

"Last I checked, rheas aren't green." said the dwarf.

"Well it could have been wearing green." countered the elf.

"Not a chance! Besides, it could have been a handsome dwarf for all we know." the dwarf said with a toothy grin on his face.

While both elf and dwarf were arguing over the supposed creature that rescued the women, Priestess was having thoughts about the goblin. The rookies have painted a picture of a vicious and cunning goblin with a higher than normal intelligence and capable of manipulating innocent girls into being his soon-to-be toys. However, she was doubting the rookies over their explanation of the goblin's traits. What if she was right? What if there is a good goblin in the world after all? Surely this would lead to a better understanding of the goblin species as a whole and maybe, just maybe, the killing and the raping might stop.

"Goblin Slayer." said Priestess.

"Yes?" replied Goblin Slayer.

"C-can we talk with the goblin first before we decide to do anything further? He might not be that bad." said Priestess, unsure of her words.

Goblin Slayer contemplated for a bit. While he made it his life's mission to eradicate every single goblin in the world, he was not a zealot hellbent on following his goals to the letter without seeing reason. Perhaps this particular goblin was different and was worthy of at least studying, in order to know more about how to eradicate them at least. Coming to a conclusion, he turned to the Priestess.

"Only if he doesn't attack us first." said Goblin Slayer.

The Priestess smiled at him. Perhaps they would discover the first good goblin in the world and be able to share their findings with scholars and learned men. Looking over the horizon, she could see a village coming closer as they walked towards it. In her excitement, she started walking faster and faster until she was jogging. Her teammates followed after her, elf girl in particular calling out loudly for her to slow down as she was still feeling weak and drowsy from the lack of sleep. There, the Priestess thought, there was the good goblin that saved those women back at the cave.

Too bad for her, Shiny was anything but good.

For now at least.

* * *

 **And done. Sorry for the wait on this one. School affected my schedule so I wasn't able to finish this sooner. But it's here anyway so no worries. Well, we're almost going to see Shiny meet Goblin Slayer and company. How the interaction will go about will be seen on the next chapter so stay tuned. Tomorrow, they will meet and they will interact. I promise this. And please remember, no flames, only constructive criticism.**


End file.
